Black Against White: Accursed Differences
by Dia
Summary: (PG13 for swearing) This is about the other twin, Padma. Ever wonder why she ever got in Ravenclaw and the way she is explained in the books is snobby? This is my veiw on why she acts like she does. One phrase: To be worthy of the Family name, to be loved


-I'm just letting this fic write itself AGAIN! I realised that recently Parvati fics have gotten popular, and I felt   
obligated to write about the other twin, Padma. This may be depressing, I don'tknow.   
  
-Dia presents to you  
  
-Black Against White: Accursed Differences  
  
-I stumble ungracefully off Hogwart's Express. My sister trailing behind me, talking to Lavender Brown about the  
newest set of terroh cards that have been released. I drag my black trunk, plastered with Celestina Warbeck   
stickers so pink and preppy I wanted to pick them off with my perfect manicured nails, but Mother would have a  
fit if I replaced them with stickers displaying a punk band called ' Serpentia'. I drop the trunk at my feet when I got   
to my usual waiting spot and I start searching for my parents in the immence crowd. I wish I can get into that  
chaos so they wouldn't be able to find me. My thoughts are interupted by the constant tapping of a finger on my   
shoulder. I turn my head to see the thing that was annoying me. I am met by the sight of my sister Parvati.  
  
-"What the hell do you want?" I ask, she is constantly annoying me with her mindless thoughts on fashion, boys,  
divinition, and some more things on boys. I see a look of pure disgust occur on my sister's face.  
  
-" Gees, ya' don't have to be like so moody, ya know..." Parvati rants, taking a breif stop during her sentence to  
snap her gum and then continues talking in her valley girl speech, " What I was like, trying to say was that me and   
Lavender were like wonderin' if we could borrow your Kaona Daklota CD and some of your mystical midnight   
eyeliner."  
  
-" Personally, I really don't care if you burned my Kaona Daklota CD and I'll give you the eyeliner in the car," I say,  
agitated that my thoughts were interupted my such a trivial matter.  
  
-I hear familiar beep of a horn directed towards us. I turn my head to see the family Camaro with Mother hanging   
out of the window waving frantically towards us. I sigh and pick up my trunk by it's handle and resume dragging it  
towards the car. I hear Parvati shout a quick good-bye to Lavender before expecting her nails seeing what   
position she held the trunk's handle in would it be most unlikely for them to break. With my free hand I jerk the   
car door open, lift my trunk, and throw it under the seat. I collapse on the black leather and move to the passanger  
seat behind the driver's seat. Behind my Father.  
  
-My sister obviously found a break-proof plan and slid herself in the seat next to me, having Father to put her trunk   
in the Car's trunk. I hear the slam of doors and the soft murmur of the engine as we slid out of the parking lot. I  
shift my gaze from my sister to the car window. I watch cars, buildings, and people pass by as we ventured down  
the muggle freeway. I hear my sister talk to Mother about some thing that Trelawney assigned to Lavander and  
her. I wouldn't know, I don't take Divinition and I think it's a royal waste of time.  
  
-" So...Padma, what did you do this school year?" my Mother asks me cheerfully, falsley cheerfully.  
  
-" Well, I have the top grade percentage in Arithmancy and I'm trying to be a Ravenclaw beater, but that's about it."  
I say, knowing that my Mother would be dissapointed in me.  
  
-"That's nice, but a Ravenclaw beater? Really Padma, it would ruin your image as a Patil," I almost laugh and I   
hear my Father snort in disgust. My Father and I are the most intelligent humans in the whole Patil clan, and we  
don't give a damn about being a worthy representative of it.  
  
-I hear my Mother sigh and then she continues, " Allright Padma, have it your way. By the way, your Aunt Jejara  
will be coming over today and I want you two to act your best." I groan inwardly, while my sister beams. Aunt  
Jejara is more fanatical than presenting the family name than my Mother.  
  
-I revert my gaze back to the car window. We are nearing home and I don't see the buildings lining the freeway,   
but a paved road lined with trees. I observe the trees while my Father argues with my Mother over Aunt Jejara.  
We soon pull into the driveway infront of our 2 story home. I leap out of the car right when we stop and grab my  
trunk hastily while I race to get into my room, leaving the rest of the family behind. I fling the front door open and  
tear up the stairs. I want as much privacy as I can achieve before my aunt arrives. I travel down the hall, my boots  
making a loud stomping noise as I run on the hardwood floors. I reach my room and I shut it with a slam. I lay my  
things down along with my trunk next to my desk, and I walk over to my closet and pull out some comfortable  
clothing for the diner from hell. I place the selected clothes on a chair near my bed and I collapse on my bed,  
hearing the springs squeal as I bounce on the bed. I'm so exhausted, I just lay there staring at the ceiling. After a  
few minutes of silence, I start to feel my eyelids droop over my eyes.  
  
************************  
  
-"Padma! Wake up Worthless! Your Aunt Jejara is here!" I hear Mother yell from the kitchen, breaking my peacefu  
slumber. I fully widen my eyes and stretch my body on top of the bed. Worthless, that is what I am called when   
someone ' of the family' is here. I am worthless to the damn Patil name.  
  
-I lift my weary body off the mattress and reach for the clothes that were laying on my desk chair. I replace my black   
school robes with black jeans and a black shirt which I got for Christmas from a muggle relative. I slip on black   
high heels and look ay my image in the nearby mirror. My hair is slighty tangled, and I'm dressed in a outfit of all  
black, my face being without an article of make up. I'm definately not going to fit Jejara's ' Worthy Patil' image.  
  
-I pull out a drawer in my vanity table and yank out a brush, with it's needles poking out of a mass of rootless hair.  
I let the brush run through my hair and I set it down. I hear my Mother start beckoning Parvati to put on her new  
purple dress. I quickly grab my 'mystical midnight' eyeliner knowing that ' Vati would want to be using it soon.  
  
- I am about to walk out of the door and I hesitate. I look back at my vanity set, my eyes focusing on my make up  
bag. That is my mask. My mask of fake glamour and glitter. That mask hides my true self, the true-self that got me  
into Ravenclaw which my family with the exception of my Father is labeled a disgrace. What is wrong with being  
intelligent? What is the problem they find in searching beyond the boundaries of a normal human mind. What is  
wrong with wearing blue and bronze with a raven symbol on your clothing? What is wrong with being different? I  
used to ask myself all the time. Why did I have to be the black sheep of the family? Most of the time I took it in  
the greatest pride that I was different, but in some moments, little shreds of time, I wished that I was like Parvati.  
Parvati was worthy of the Patil name, all lady like and likable, she was loved. Why couldn't I be appreciated for  
what I am and will be?  
  
-My eyes drift away from the make up bag and I open up my door. I walk down the hallway in a slow pace.   
Glancing into various rooms. I look briefly in my sister's room. Parvati is applying her last doces of make up on her  
allready make up heavy face, wearing a dark purple dress which is so long it would drag on the floor. I tap on the  
door to get her attention. She looks at me, applying her 3rd layer of foundation. I place the eyeliner on the desk,   
and leave the room. I walk down the long hallway some more, the yelling and shouting from the kitchen became  
louder. I climb down the stairs, my legs working fast because it is involuntary, not that I want to go any faster than   
my slow pace towards Jejara hell. I reach the foot of the stairs and start walking casually towards the kitchen/  
dining room. When I enter the dining room and I am met by the angry face of my Father storming out of the   
kitchen in what looks like disgust. I hear the shrill shouting become quiet whispers I walk over to the nearest wall  
and lean on it. I listen.  
  
-" Jejara, I do not know what to do..." I hear my Mother say through tears. Did Father hurt her? I know he doesn't   
like her obsession with the Patil name, but he would never lay a finger meant for harm on that woman I call my  
Mother!  
  
-"Shhh, just get Patrick to sign the divorce papers and you will be rid of him and that little disgrace!" I hear Jejara  
comfort my mother. I know that ' little disgrace' was me. I am not planning to be 'rid of' anytime soon. I have a   
feeling my face is flushed from the anger I feel welling up inside of me.  
  
-" It would be a wise thing to do with Patrick and me disagreeing over the way we run our children's lives, and I  
would think Padma would be a whole lot happier with just him being her parent. Just don't say Padma is a   
disgrace, you may think her as a worthless child with no purpouse but, I love her and there is nothing to say to   
that. End of discussion!" I hear my mother say. Now I feel tears brimming my eyes. She said she loved me! She  
stood up for me despite of that Jejara woman!  
  
-At the end of my shock, I wipe off the tears with the back of my hand and compose myself. I walk into the kitchen,  
greeted by my Aunt Jejara's glare and my Mother's smile. I smile back to my mother and sit down at my appointed   
place at the table. Parvati shows up a minute late, with her purple dress swaying, make up perfectly in place, and  
a smile plastered on her face. Jejara turns her head to Parvati and greets with a brilliant smile. Mother does the  
same. I feel myself get jealous.  
  
-Parvati sits across from me, she gives me a smile saying that she knows that she is perfered over me. I return  
her a smirk saying that I didn't give a damn. I see our maid magic our food to the table. We're having cornbeef  
and cabbage accompanied with Italian rose table wine. Delicious.  
  
-I wait for the maid, Flourkalé Tou 'kalú, a member of the residant Natchlika tribe which live in the swamps west of  
the city of Jeakan, to serve our food. I look up the table, my eyes landing at the empty space where my Father   
usual filled with his smile, commenting on how good the food is or how pretty mother looked that day. Was he  
that mad to even miss dinner?  
  
-" Padma, why aren't you wearing that nice navy blue dress I bought you? It would look very pretty on you,   
especially with your dark brown hair," My mother comments, smiling her usual smile but specked with an unusual  
melancholy. Jejara snorted at the word 'pretty' when it was spoken, Parvati just smirked. What idiots, Jejara  
is insulting my *indentical* twin denying that I'm not pretty, and Parvati is insulting herself doing the same thing.  
  
-"Sorry Mother, I didn't see it," I answer and then I return to picking at the meat that was just placed before me.  
  
-My mother sighs and returns eating. The time during supper stayed unusually quiet with the exceptions of the   
clinks of china and the polite voices asking for someone to pass the food. It was an uneasy silence, but Jejara  
spoke up.  
  
-" Padma, how is the Dark Lord? Has he had you torture anyone yet?" Jejara asked, toying with her cabbage. My  
mother looking horrfied, my sister smirking away.  
  
-"What are you insinuating?" I ask, does she think I'm with You-Know-Who?  
  
-" You know perfectly what I mean Padma, wearing all that black and always wearing a scowl. Your just like a  
Malfoy! not a Patil. You know how You-Know-Who surrounds himself with slime and freaks," My Aunt Jejara   
chants. I look at my Mother with pleading eyes. She doesn't even meet my eyes. Is she that weak? Didn't she say  
that she loved me 15 minutes ago. I look back at the smirking Jejara, I grit my teeth in fury.  
  
-" I am not a freak and I have not pledged loyalty to the Dark Lord in any way, and Jejara, how do you know   
that You-Know-Who surrounds himself with freaks and slime? If that's what your description of a deatheater is,  
you're a perfect candidate!" I yell out, Parvati looking horrified like my aunt. My Mother will still not meeingt my   
gaze.  
  
-" I won't allow you to talk to your Aunt Jejara this way! Apoligise!" My Mother commands, Jejara awards her with  
a smile worthy of Lockhart. How dare she tell me to apoligise?! Jejara started insulting me, her own daughter first,  
I only replied in my honor and defence! How dare she call herself my Mother!  
  
-"No, in the defence of my honor I WILL NOT apoligise to that woman! If Jejara is saddened or angered by what I  
said, then why don't you make her feel better by FUCKING HER AFTER THIS MOTHER!" I shreak in my anger.  
I can not stand her pitiful presense no longer and I run away from them, leaving them to gape at my retreating   
back.  
  
-I run out into the main hall and I burst through the front door. I know they won't bother to chase after me, but I still  
leave the door open to frustrate them. I run through the grass, despite my high heels, towards a pond. I reach to  
it and I collapse on the soft ground bordering the water. I let myself choke out sobs that sound like hiccups. I let  
the crystal tears of sadness run down my cheeks like a stream. I let myself stop denying the hurt I have been   
feeling.  
  
-After I cried all the tears to explain my hurt, I roll over on my stomach to look into my reflection in the pond's  
surface. My face is tear-streaked and flush, my once perfect hair is in tangles and looks fly-away. My eyes you can   
see the red capillaries circling my eye. I look and feel like...is there any other word to explain it? shit.  
  
-I take deep breaths to calm my shaking body. What do they know? They were all in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor,  
which are infamous for being ignorant and..heh...having a lack of common sense and a mass of stupidity.  
  
-I look at my face again. I may be indentical in looks as my sister, but in appearance I am another world away. In  
the Patil family I was always considered a dark being. A black dot against the mass of white dots that were the   
Patils. I know I'm not like that, but even my mother and sister believe it.  
  
-Screw them and screw my image. I take an angry hand and pound it into my reflection, shattering my image as   
the flat surface of the water became silky ripples.  
  
-I push myself up on my arms which were racking in fatigue. I turn towards the house to retrieve my things.  
  
-It would no longer be black against white.  
  
-It would be blue against black.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
I'm so proud of my version of Padma! ::smiles:: I'm quite proud how this came about. Slightly depressing, but no  
suicide. I'm getting the hang of this!!! Padma and Parvati DO NOT BELONG TO ME! They belong to J.K.  
Patricia Patil, Patrick Patil, Jejara Patil, Kaona Daklota, the Natchlika clan, and Flourkalé Tou 'kalú are my own   
creations.I'm sorry for all the swearing, but it seemed so Dia versian Padma to say that. Well, ciao!  
  
-Dia  



End file.
